Lamp assemblies have traditionally been used in vehicle interiors to provide many types of illumination, including mood lighting which can create a certain ambiance by illuminating a selected area or object in a manner that does not impair the driver's vision at night. Mood lighting is commonly employed in a vehicle interior by mounting a lamp assembly in a somewhat hidden or out-of-the-way location, like under an armrest or a seat. From that inconspicuous location, the lamp assembly is able to illuminate a nearby area or object with a relative low level of illumination without the source of the light being apparent. It is oftentimes advantageous for such lamp assemblies to be of a relatively small and compact nature, thus increasing the possible locations where the lamp assembly can be mounted.
Traditionally, incandescent bulbs were used as a light source for such lamp assemblies, although LEDs are becoming more popular alternatives to incandescent bulbs, and can offer certain advantages. For example, in some applications LEDs last longer, are more energy efficient, and are smaller in size, making it easier to utilize the LEDs in different locations and without thermal management constraints. In a typical application, the LED will be used in conjunction with a circuit that supplies power to the LED and that may include various circuit components, such as a current limiting resistor. For this reason, the LED and/or other components may be mounted on a circuit board which must then be accommodated in the packaging of the components as a single integrated assembly.